The present invention relates to air blowers for therapy pools, hot tubs, spas and the like, and more particularly concerns an improved low noise, decreased vibration and greatly simplified mounting and casing for the motor blower assembly of the blower.
Air blowers for therapy pools, hot tubs, spas and the like are notoriously noisy. They move large volumes of air through constricted areas and inherently require connection between the rotating motor and blower parts and rigid structures, such as plumbing connected to the blower casing. Noise and vibration of the blower are often greatly amplified by the connected plumbing and structure. Sound insulation material is often provided within the blower cover adjacent the air intake to help reduce undesired noise. Some blower motors employ flexible mounting for the blower motor assembly. Such blowers generally include a hard, rigid case and a flexible vibration absorbing or isolating mounting. In such flexible mounting arrangements resilient elements interconnect the motor blower assembly and the generally rigid system housing, requiring various complex structures and configurations for particular interconnection of rigid elements to flexible elements.
In a co-pending application of the present inventor, Ser. No. 234,377, filed Aug. 19, 1988, for Vibration Dampened Blower, a unique flexible annulus has a reinforced outer edge that is integrally molded to and within a short rigid blower housing ring section to provide improved and simplified interconnection of the vibration absorbing flexible mounting annulus and the rigid housing.
In blower mountings of the prior art, clamped or bolted connections between resilient and rigid elements have been employed which are complex and costly, often requiring additional assembly steps and additional clamping parts and bolts. Where bolts go through the flexible element, the latter is significantly weakened, whereby strength, life and stability of the resulting connection are compromised. Moreover, even where more complex vibration mounts are employed, the system uses rigid casings or housing elements, and these will still experience some vibration and thus add to the noise generated by the instrument.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved motor blower assembly which avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.